Forever
by Kitten of Fire
Summary: Twin girls are orphaned as babies. Taken back to Konoha out of pity. They aren't raised together. Actually neither of them knows of their relation to the other. However, things are starting to resurface. Will the be able to piece back together their past?
1. Prologue and Characters

**Alice Myles**: The older twin. She's calm and collected and often becomes frustrated with the world. She misses her twin and suspects Aria of being her long-lost sister. Unlike Aria, she doesn't remember the lullaby.

**Aria Myles (goes by Aria Delaney)**: The younger twin. She's hyper, addicted to life, and totally oblivious. She remembers the lullaby but isn't sure where she remembers it from. She wonders about who her actual sister is.

_**Prologue **_

_In an unknown place, a woman was putting her two infant daughters to sleep. She was singing them a lullaby. It was the same lullaby that her mother had sung to her and now she sung it for her daughters. _

_The words bounced off the walls. The girls were falling asleep. Slowly but surely their eyes began to close. _

"_I see the moon,_

_And the moon sees me,_

_And the moon sees the one I want to see._

_So God bless the moon,_

_And God bless me,_

_And God bless the one that I want to see."_

_The woman sang the song a few times and then when she was sure her daughters were asleep, she walked over to their crib and kissed them goodnight._

"_Good night my sweet Alice, may you dream of beautiful oceans. Good night my gentle Aria, may you travel with beautiful angels tonight," the woman whispered._

_XXX_

_The woman was getting ready for bed when she saw something outside her window. She opened the window and a man jumped in. He gripped a kunai in his hand and stabbed her with it. However, he didn't know she had children._

_XXX_

_The next morning, a group of nin found the body of the woman. They searched the house and found the daughters, still sleeping. Taking pity on the children, they took them back to Konoha. _

_  
_

How's that for a beginning. I think it was pretty good, but I'm not going to judge. Please leave a review.

Oh and I know that the girls have western names. I'll tell you why in a later chapter. All questions created by the prologue will be answered in future chapters. I'm not sure which ones though.

Oh and a little trivia, this story is inspired by a bunch of Papa Roach songs that I was listening to. The major ones are _Scars _and _Forever _(as seen from the title).

KOF 3 :]


	2. When the day met the night

Aria was just waking up from a wonderful dream. She was with her family. Her mother, father, and she were together. Her sister was there; at least she was sure she had a sister once.

It all seemed to end too quickly. She wanted to go back to that perfect dreamland where she could be happy again. Then she remembered what today was. They were being assigned their ninja teams.

Aria basically jumped out of bed. She ran through the shower, dressed, and ate all in about ten minutes. She had set a new record for herself. She giggled at the thought. She was beginning to sound like Naruto.

"Ha ha ha, I'm nothing like him," Aria giggled.

She drew up her auburn hair into a long ponytail. Her hair fell down to her knees and was a pain to keep. All her teachers told her it would be best to cut it, but something inside her kept telling her to keep it that way. It meant something important.

"Aria, are you ready?" Naruto called from her door.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Aria called back.

She walked over to her door only to be put into a bone-crushing hug by Naruto.

"Naruto…can't…BREATHE!" Aria choked out.

"Sorry," Naruto responded, letting her out of the hug.

Aria nodded to show she forgave him. Then she closed her apartment door. Naruto was already at the bottom of the stairs with a huge grin on his face. Aria waved him forward and he shot off like a bullet. He was already heading to the academy.

"I don't think anyone will be able to keep up with him," Aria whispered to herself.

When she was sure the door was locked, Aria started down the stairs. She was looking forward to being on a team. She didn't care which, any team would be fine. Aria would work hard and be the best she could.

"Hey, Aria," Shikamaru called from about ten feet away.

"Hey, what's up?" Aria smiled.

"Nothing, just getting ready to find out my team."

"Oh, so am I. Do you want to walk to the academy together?"

Shikamaru nodded but didn't say anything else. Aria on the other hand was waging an internal battle with herself.

"_Why does he affect me like that. _"Oh, so am I" _how much worse could it have been. He probably thinks I'm too troublesome anyway. He thinks all girls are troublesome. Well, he never calls me troublesome so maybe he likes me. At least like a friend. I'm getting nowhere and it's annoying me. I should just shut up and enjoy walking with him."_

"Hey Shikamaru, which of the girls in the village do you think are troublesome and why?" Aria asked, surprising even herself.

"What a troublesome question. Well let me see… my mother because she's too loud and brash for her own good. Ino because she's a Sauske fan girl and too loud. Sakura for the exact same reasons as Ino…"

Shikamaru continued explaining while Aria listened with full attention. He thought almost every girl in the village (including Hinata) was annoying except for Aria. She was shocked when she didn't hear her own name, then curious.

"You don't think I'm troublesome, Shikamaru?"

"No, I don't think you're troublesome," Shikamaru said, giving her a soft smile.

"Why?"

"Well, you're always nice to Choji and you never get on his case for eating all the time. Heck, you even bring him extra snacks. You never tell me to be less lazy; you'll even join me when I watch the clouds. You don't talk too much either."

Aria turned and faced Shikamaru which caused him to stop walking. He looked at her expectantly. He was totally surprised by what she did. Aria chose that moment to hug Shikamaru. At first he didn't know what to do, and then he returned the hug.

"Hehehe, it looks like you have a girlfriend," Choji laughed as he walked towards them. "What? No hug for me?"

Aria let go of Shikamaru and launched herself at Choji. He easily caught her and held her. It was something Shikamaru couldn't do. Probably because he was too lazy but it still made him a little jealous.

When Aria and Choji separated, the three of them continued on towards the academy. Aria was in the middle and held each of their hands. It was just like when they were little. It brought back a good memory for Aria.

_It was early summer. Aria was about seven years old. She had been watching the boys play soccer. She wanted to play more than anything but they didn't want her because she was a girl. The dolls the girls played with bored her too. _

_She noticed all the boys picking on Choji. She only knew his name. He wasn't in her class so she didn't see much of him. From what she saw, he seemed sweet even though he ate more than what should have been possible. She also noted that he didn't have any friends no matter how much he tried. _

_At that moment, Choji gave up and walked away. His body was shuddering. Aria could tell he was crying. Instead of just leaving it at that, she got up and followed. He was a fair bit ahead of her but she quickly caught up to him._

"_Choji! Wait up!" Aria called._

"_What do you want? To make fun of me?" Choji said through his tears._

"_No, I would never do that. You look like you need a friend. Do you want to be friends?" _

"_You'd want to be friends with me?"_

_Aria nodded and hugged Choji. He returned her hug and smiled to himself. _


	3. One of those Girls

So sorry for the late reviews! I've moved house and I haven't had anytime to type a word. I've been keeping up with fanfics at my friends house but he doesn't let me live there and all my chapters are on my actual computer. So, here's a new chapter and don't hate me too much!

This chapter goes out to Thefourhappies and Nitrea. You're my only reviewers so far. I'm getting tons of views but no reviews. It makes me sad. Don't make me sad because then I won't write more chapters.

To answer your question TFH, I'm not sure if I'll do Alice's point of view. I might do an entirely different story that's done in her point of view. They're very different characters and I'm not sure if Alice's POV would fit in with this story.

We'll just have to wait and see. To tell you the truth, I don't know what's going to happen. I just write what comes to mind. Oh for my wonderful readers (this might inspire you all to review), who do you think Aria should end up with. Which of the guys? I was thinking either Choji, Shikamaru, or Kiba.

Oh and tell me what you think should happen in the story.

Please review!!!!!!! I'll give you cyber cookies *waves bag*

* * *

When Aria, Choji, and Shikamaru walked into the classroom, it was just as they had expected. Sakura and Ino looked ready to kill each other over Sauske. Kiba was saying something that had Naruto and Rock Lee hooked.

Aria sweat dropped as she walked over to her desk. Shikamaru and Choji sat down on either side of her. Iruka was about to make the announcement. Aria was impatient to meet her team.

"Alright, let's get started," Iruka said.

All the teams were counted out and then Aria's name was called. She was on a team with Shikamaru and Choji. She looked over at the other teams. Alice was staring at her. Alice had forever made Aria nervous. Her penetrating electric blue eyes made her freeze every time.

Alice was perfect otherwise. She was average height. She had black hair with white streaks. In a word, perfect. In Aria's opinion, Alice was perfect compared to her.

Aria had one brown eye and one electric blue eye. It was the same blue as Alice. She thought it was a bit strange because nobody else had that colour of blue for their eyes.

"Hey, see that Alice-chick?" Shikamaru said.

Aria nodded, too nervous to say anything.

"She's one of the most troublesome. She's always staring at people and looking like she's better than everyone."

Aria smiled and nodded. She agreed that Alice was always acting high and mighty. She didn't care who she stepped on as long as she got what she wanted. It scared Aria because she didn't know if she would ever be next. Alice was never nice to her either.

"Well, let's go meet our sensei," Choji finally said.

Aria got up and followed her two best friends. She quickly took up her place in the middle of the two. Aria could feel Alice's eyes boring into her back. It was scaring her and she wanted it to stop.

"What's wrong, Aria," Choji said with concern.

"N-n-nothing is wrong. E-e-everything is fine. W-w-why do you think t-t-there's something wrong?" Aria stuttered.

"Oh no reason, you just seemed kind of scared."

"I'm not, I'm perfectly fine.

Choji looked doubtful but he didn't say anything. Aria was his friend and he would have to trust she'd tell him what was wrong on her own time. Until then, he might eat some chips.

From the corner of his eye, Choji saw Kiba bounding up to Aria. A flare of jealousy welled up from inside of him. He didn't know why. Aria was his friend, she was his second best friend, and she was like a sister. He didn't have any feelings towards her.

"Hey, Aria, what's up?" Kiba asked, grinning.

"Nothing much, what about you?" Aria replied in a friendly way.

"Nothing really, I was wondering if you'd like to go out to eat some time?"

"I'd like that very much."

"Awesome, so I'll pick you up tonight at seven."

Aria nodded with a smile. Kiba always made her smile and she liked that. He was a good friend and she got along with him too. It would be nice to get out tonight, but first she had to meet her sensei and start training.

"Shall we go?" Shikamaru asked.

Aria and Choji nodded and the three of them walked out of the classroom together.


End file.
